Top-Tier Armor Guy
Summary WORK IN PROGRESS Top-Tier Armor Guy is pensive, greedy and petulant. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a great family in a wealthy city, he lived happily until he was about 11 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his mother in a volcanic eruption and was initiated in a gang. Reunited with a lost pet he had to survive in a harsh world. But with his cunning and charm, he managed to battle the elements and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having finally found some stability, he now works perfecting skills and talents such as Swordmancy, Hexamancy and Tablemancy. By doing so, he hopes to leave the past behind and finally find the significant other he never had. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '''physically, '''1-B '''via stat amplification, can affect '''3-A '''to '''High 1-A '''beings via Hexamancy '''Name: '''Murphy '''Origin: '''Original Character (Arbitrary Adventures) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''47 '''Classification: '''Guy with penguin mask wielding a plastic lightsaber while wearing a hexagonal table for a chestplate '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Matter Manipulation, Cloning, Temperature Manipulation, Reality Warping, 4th-Wall Breaking, Hammerspace, Statistics Amplification, Durability Deamplification, Can absorb anything with a value of six '''Attack Potency: Country Level (This is his favorite Tier, so he signed up for having this level of strength prior to getting his profile made), Hyperverse Level '''via stat amplification (Can make himself into an 18-dimensional being) Can affect '''Universe Level to High Outerverse Level '''beings via Hexamancy (Can affect any finite value via division and multiplication, can multiply the tier of his opponent to give them a lower tier, which works on any being that isn't Tier 0) '''Speed: Hypersonic '''normally (Can outrun a fully developed SR-72, which can fly at Mach 6), can divide/multiply any finite value of velocity by 6, can amplify his speed to '''Immeasurable '''via multiplying the number of dimensions he can move in '''Lifting Strength: Below Average, multiplying his physical lifting strength will still get Below Average Striking Strength: Country Level '''physically, can amplify his strength to '''Continent Level with Hexamancy Durability: Country Level '''physically, can amplify his durability to '''Continent Level Stamina: 'Seemingly infinite from his showings of stamina, as he has been shown to be capable of going months upon months without rest in order to achieve a task if he is motivated by anything involving the number 6 '''Range: '''Melee extended, up to High Outerversal via hax '''Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: ' '''Weaknesses: '''His armor doesn't match. Also, without his armor, he is not Top-Tier. Also, his abilities obviously cannot affect Tier 0 beings. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hexamancy '- An art of duplication that allows the user to multiply or divide any value by six. However, he cannot multiply or divide by any other value than six, and he cannot apply multiplication or division to more than one object at a time. If he wants to divide another value, he must multiply the one he has most recently manipulated in order to cancel it out, and vice versa. * '''Division '- This technique can be used to divide any value in reality. He can turn 60 degree weather into 10 degree weather, shrink objects to 1/6th of their size, reduce the energy output of an opponent's attack to 1/6th of the original output, divide quantities of groups of objects by six, and so on. It can also be used to manipulate space and time, by dividing the amount of space between him and his opponent, or dividing the amount of time it would take for him to accomplish a certain task. * 'Multiplication '- This ability is just like Division, only it multiplies. It can be used to multiply amounts of objects, multiply temperature, etc. It can also be used to multiply one's Tiering, meaning he can turn 1-A beings into Tier 6-A beings. He can also turn Tier 5 opponents into Tier 30 beings who are 19 entire tiers below lower-dimensional beings, which forces their other stats to lower accordingly. Also, he can multiply the amount of dimensions he possesses by 6, making him into an 18-dimensional being. * 'Absorption '- This ability allows TTAG to absorb anything with a value of six, i.e. all of the lives of a cat with only six lives left, a six-year old vase, a six-foot tall basketball player, anything of the sort. The value can be off by any decimal, as long as the value does not go above 6.5, or below 5.5. '''Swordmancy - a form of Blademancy that allows the wielder to conjur up and manipulate collections of swords, usually varying in design, shape, and size. Due to Hexamancy, TTAG can only create six swords at once. * Circle Blade - Inspired by Erza Scarlet's technique, TTAG creates a ring of six swords surrounding him, each pointing outward. He then makes them orbit around him rapidly, acting like a buzz saw. * Colossal Edge '''- TTAG creates a sword with six times the mass and volume of a normal sword and uses it to slash the opponent into pieces. * '''Energy Waves - TTAG can shoot beams of energy from his swords, and even create large-scale danmaku of them when he has all six of his swords on at once. Tablemancy '''- one of the many arts that stem from Decomancy, this art allows the user to conjur up and control tables of various shapes and sizes. Because of Hexamancy, TTAG can only have six tables at once, including the one on his chest. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Matter Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Top Category:WIP Category:Top Tier Armor Guy